


there is a love which never goes out

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Intentionally Bad Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Aburame Shino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	there is a love which never goes out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).




End file.
